thebuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Air Buddies
rosebud is a pup who likes to chase Buddha Buddha is a dog who likes to join om class... Budderball is younger then all the rest of the pups and as trouble climbing counters and desks also chairs budderball is picky over food And fails on stuff mudbud is pup a bit younger than budderball a pup who plays in the mud and hates taking baths b-dog is a sports dog he plays basketball football soccer and baseball the pups mother is Molly she sniffs the pups out in case there gone! Buddy is there dad buddy goes at the soccer ball game with is son b-dog Mrs. Niggles is a dog killer she trick the dogs owners! Noah finds out that Mrs. Niggles is a hunter and Henry faces Mrs. Niggles in a fight fighting her in the belly she died in super buddies a young wolf in snow buddies teamed up with the buddies and signs up for the dogsled race the young wolf is called Shasta the buddies get stuck in a ice cream truck because budderball b-dog runs into a big pack of wolfs it has 20 wolfs in the pack buddy and Molly is worried because the buddies are being chased by wolfs a dog jumps and saves the pups from danger Molly kinds of likes the dog who saved them is name is Sam buddy and Sam fights over Molly but Molly is still with buddy Sam ran off for Molly to get some food for her buddy don't care if Sam died Molly saw sam made it back safely with food a hole bunch Molly was happy and secretly kissed Sam buddy saw! And ran off to find the children and did not believe in Molly and Sam so during the trip for him buddy saw the pups buddy shouted out pups pups! the pups saw buddy but not Molly the pups said wheres mom?! Buddy says with her new husband gasps the pups the pups was sad and alone with there dad but buddy saw Molly running back to him when Molly was running she kissed buddy rosebud is tracked on to pretty stuff while Buddha takes the pretty toy/doll. In wine country, Selkirk is pleased that Denning and Grim captured both Buddy and Molly so he can have them breed puppies and sell them for money. When Grim explain that Buddy and Molly already had puppies and Denning let them get away, Selkirk tells them to lock the dogs in the wine cellar and go and capture the puppies and threatens that if they don't catch the puppies, they will be fed to the tiger. Grim and Denning go back to Buddy's home to capture the Buddies but no luck. The Buddies have sniffed their way to the outside cinema, where Grim and Denning are watching 101 Dalmatians. The Buddies find their way to the projection room and walk right in front of the projector, their shadows attracting Denning and Grim's attention. The Buddies then find a snack bar and start eating. Grim opens the projector, temporarily blinding himself. A female customer orders a box cup of popcorn, and Budderball tumbles out of the box -- her scream is heard by Denning and Grim who then slip on a wet floor. Next, the Buddies run into a motor bike gang. Still blind, Grim knocks the motor bikes over, while Denning also collides with the motorcycles, furiously calling the Buddies and the man at the movie projection booth double-crossing bottle-suckers and various other nasty names related to double-crossing. Grim and Denning knocking over the motorcycles with their clumsiness infuriates the gang, who then tie Grim and Denning in front of the cinema screen and begin throwing soda, candy, and popcorn at them. Grim and Denning catch up to the Buddies, chasing them to a farm. The Buddies meet Billy the Goat and Belinda the Pig, who help the Buddies escape from Grim and Denning. The Buddies lure Grim and Denning into a stable and escape through a small hole as Billy locks Grim and Denning in. The Buddies go through the forest then meet the Wolf who leads them to wine country. A skunk's spray enables Sniffer to smell again, so he calls Noah and Henry and they go off to find the Buddies. Buddy and Molly manage to escape to find the Buddies. Budderball falls into a hole, which Buddy and Molly dug, forcing the Buddies to help. Noah and Henry are led by Sniffer through the same farm that the Buddies went through. Noah and Henry are ecstatic and overjoyed at finding Grim and Denning being held prisoners by Billy the goat, and immediately depart to report them and turn them in to the authorities over Grim and Denning's protests. Bartleby and his father come to collect the dogs but instead finds the Buddies. Bartleby and his father then put the Buddies in a limousine, when Noah, Henry, Buddy and Molly come to rescue the Buddies. Budderball falls into one of the wine containers and gets drunk. Bartleby catches Budderball but is caught by Sniffer. Noah, Henry, and the dogs release barrels towards Selkirk and Mr. Livingston; the barrels break the wine container. Selkirk and Mr. Livingston fall in, as the container cracks open. Washing out of the container, Sheriff Bob arrives to arrest Selkirk, Denning, and Grim. The Buddies apologize to Buddy and Molly; they understand and say they're ready for their new owners. Budderball decides to stay with Bartleby because he needs a friend. Cast Acting *Slade Pearce - Noah Framm *Christian Pikes - Henry *Paul Rae - Denning *Patrick Cranshaw - Sheriff Bob *Tyler Guerrero - Bartleby Livingston *Richard Karn - Mr. Framm *Trevor Wright - Grim *Cynthia Stevenson - Mrs. Framm *Holmes Osborne - Selkirk Tander *Jane Carr - Mrs. Niggles *Reese Schoeppe - Sasha *Scout - Air Bud *Parker - Air Bud, due to the demanding schedule, more than one dog plays the part of Air Bud Voice roles *Abigail Breslin - Rosebud - the lone girl and only sister of the Buddies. She always wears a pink bow in her fur (usually her head) to separate herself from her brothers. She is also protective of her brothers and her favorite color is pink. *Dominic Scott Kay - Buddha - the peaceful Buddhist of the Buddies. He loves to meditate and wears a Buddhist collar made of beads. He is named after a virtuous person, Gautama Buddha. *Josh Flitter - Budderball - The chubbiest of the Buddies. He enjoys food and wears black ink on his face to look like a football player. In addition to this he also sports a red football shirt. When his paw is pulled, he passes gas. *Spencer Fox - Mudbud - The dirt-loving dude of the Buddies. He wears a blue handkerchief around his neck. *Skyler Gisondo - B-Dawg - The hip-hoppin' pup of the Buddies. He loves rap music and wears a silver chain with a 'B' as a pendant around his neck to look cool and hip. *Tom Everett Scott - Buddy - The father of the Buddies. He's still as fun-loving and athletic as he was before the Buddies were born. *Molly Shannon - Molly - The Buddies mother with golden locks. She loves her children and Buddy very much and will do anything to protect them. She belongs to Henry. *Michael Clarke Duncan - The Wolf - The Wolf is a friendly inhabitant of the forest who helps the Buddies get to wine country. *Don Knotts - Sniffer - An old Bloodhound who lost his sense of smell years ago. He later regains it after getting sprayed by a skunk. He is one of the characters in the movie who help the Buddies find their parents. *Wallace Shawn - Billy - a goat who the Buddies meet on the farm. He helps keep the Buddies out of Grim and Denning's clutches. *Debra Jo Rupp - Belinda - a kind sow who the Buddies meet on the farm. She speaks Pig Latin. *B-Dawg is the pup who can play basketball, while Budderball plays football, Rosebud plays soccer, Bud-dha plays baseball, and Mudbud plays volleyball and watches Rally America. *All the animals can speak in this film. This was the first time speaking dogs have appeared in the Air Bud series. Miscellaneous Patrick Cranshaw died on December 28, 2005, but he had already finished filming all of his scenes for the movie. Don Knotts died on February 24, 2006, but he finished all his voice work on this, his final film. The movie is dedicated to them both.